This disclosure relates to systems and techniques for testing machine-readable instructions.
Machine-readable instructions can be tested to determine if data processing activities performed in accordance with the instructions conform with expectations. One way of testing instructions is by requesting services from the instructions over an application program interface provided by the instructions.